Teasing thy husband
by Lady Celebwen
Summary: A Celeborn/Galadriel story taking place at the wedding feast of Aragorn and Arwen. A lot of teasing ensues and the couple escape for some private time.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or pretend to own, anything having to do with JRR Tolkien and/or his books. It all belongs to him. 

**Author's notes:** This story was written as a challenge story. The beginning is a bit misleading but this is a Celeborn/Galadriel fanfic with a bit of Arwen/Aragorn thrown in since it revolves around their wedding feast.

Much thanks and huggles go to Nemis for beta-ing!!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Teasing thy husband  


_By Lady Celebwen_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

Upon the very Eve of Midsummer, when the sky was blue as sapphire and white stars opened in the east, but the west was still golden, and the air was cool and fragrant, the riders came down the North-way to the gates of Minas Tirith. First rode Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, and then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all of the household of Rivendell, and after the came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien, riding upon white steeds and with them many fair folk of their land, grey-cloaked with white gems in their hair; and last came Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men, bearing the sceptre of Annúminas, and beside him upon a grey palfrey rode Arwen his daughter, Evenstar of her people.

_Then the King welcomed his guests, and they alighted; and Elrond surrendered the sceptre, and laid the hand of his daughter in the hand of the King, and together they went up into the High City, and all the stars flowered in the sky. And Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undómiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tales of their long waiting and labours was come to fulfilment._ **LotR - Return of the King.**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I hereby proclaim you husband and wife under the laws of the Men and Elves." 

The King Aragorn Elessar and his wife Arwen Undómiel sealed their union with a kiss. A loud cheer went up from the guests watching the proceedings in the Main Hall.  
Faramir then led the couple towards a balcony overlooking the people waiting outside to see their new Queen. The banner of the city flew high above him. 

"People of Minas Tirith, hear me!" 

The crowd went quiet at his words and waited in anticipation, Faramir continued in his regal voice.

"It is with great joy I present to you: the King Aragorn Elessar and his Queen Arwen Evenstar." 

Aragorn and Arwen stepped forward so the people below would be able to see them. The people cheered once more as they got their first glimpse of the beautiful queen of Gondor and Arnor. 

After this introduction of the queen to the people of Gondor, the king and queen led the procession down the halls of Minas Tirith towards the Great Hall where the banquet was going to take place. On both sides of the entrance stood a statue, great captains of war clad in the armour and livery of the city. Before the doors, two guards clad in similar garb, stood guarding the door. The guards opened the doors to the Great Hall as the procession neared.

Entering the hall, everyone went to take his or her seats. Aragorn and Arwen sat at the head of the table with Elrond on Arwen's right. From him down were seated Glorfindel, Erestor, and some other members of his household. On Aragorn's left were seated Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf, the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel followed by members of their household. Intermingled in between the others were the hobbits, members of the Dúnedain, the steward Faramir, the Lady Éowyn, King Éomer, and other nobles of Gondor.

Aragorn stood to announce the beginning of their meal.   
"My dear friends, I am pleased to have you all here to share this momentous day. Now come!  
Let us all enjoy this meal and celebrate!"

As the king sat, servants began to bring out the first course of their dinner. As dinner commenced, the hall filled with the sounds of soft conversation and the occasional clattering of the silverware against the plates. Wine flowed freely, loosening inhibitions as well tongues. 

As it would have, it was during the waiting for the main course that Arwen's hand began its own quest under the table up her husband's thigh. As she began to teasingly draw patterns on his thigh, she kept up conversation with her father. The only reaction Aragorn gave to acknowledge that what she was doing affected him was an increased tension in his muscles. When she did brush his manhood with her long fingers he reacted a bit strongly suddenly going rigid as his manhood came to life. 

He leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear, lest someone else hear him.   
"Meleth nîn, not that I do not like your attentions. However, would you kindly cease them? I would not do for the king to embarrass himself on an eve important as this."

"Hmm, I do not know," she drawled. "I kind of like my hand where it is"

"Arwen,"

"Oh, hush love, it is not like anyone is noticing. Just call it a little foreplay."

The arrival of the next course restrained Aragorn from replying and Arwen ceased her attention so she might eat her meal. 

A little further, down the table someone did notice Arwen's action or more correctly the train of her thoughts. This particular Lady was the Lady of Lórien; she raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter sensing her thoughts.  
Arwen noticed and returned the look by sheepishly smiling. 

__

~Do not worry my dear, I do not think anyone else is noticing where your attention is focused. ~

__

~You do not disapprove? It is not exactly proper lady-like behaviour. ~

__

~Nay my dear, how could I? Not when I used to exhibit similar behaviour on my own wedding eve. And your mother Celebrían did the same thing to your father. ~

__

~Daernaneth! This was not something I expected from either you or Naneth. So, should I continue then? ~

__

~Yes, consider it a little family tradition. I wonder how far your daeradar's control goes these days. This is a good time as any to put it to the test ~

_~Daernaneth! ~_ Came the chuckling response from her granddaughter, _~you would rock the core of elvish society if it was known the distinguished Lady of Lórien, princess of the Eldar behaved in such a manner! ~_

__

~Ah, but they do not. That is the important part. Simply subtly continue on, this is your special night. Remind me to give you some pointers in how to deal with males after dinner. Some tips may prove useful to you in the future. ~

The conversation stopped and attention either returned to the food or testing the control of one's spouse.   
Galadriel sneaked her hand under the tablecloth towards Celeborn's upper thigh; she gave a good squeeze and sneaked her hand quickly above the table. His reaction was priceless; he nearly jumped into the air in surprise. 

As it was, several elves did notice. "My lord? Are you well?" came from Elrond. With his daughter trying very hard not to chuckle and Galadriel's serene expression, he knew something was up. He just could not put his finger on it; a feeling told him this was very familiar to him. 

"Yes, yes Elrond, I am well. You need not worry." Came the hasty response from the Lord.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, it was clear something was not all right. Observing Arwen he found she did not seem surprised at Celeborn's strange behaviour, neither was Galadriel. He made a mental note to observe the two women for the rest of this evening.

_~Galadriel! ~_ Her husband hissed, _~just what are you scheming? ~_

__

~Nothing much. Whatever gave you the idea I was scheming? ~

__

~Please, not tonight. And keep our granddaughter out of whatever it is you are planning. ~

__

~What makes you so certain Arwen is in on my supposed scheming? ~

__

~I saw the looks the two of you shared earlier on. Ai, this action of yours made sure I am under surveillance of a certain half-elf for the rest of this evening. I do not think he believed me. ~ 

Galadriel just chuckled softly as her hand crept once again below view and into his lap. It once again began its journey up his thigh. 

__

~My love, what are you doing?!~

_~I think that would be obvious. ~_ Came the response while she mentally raised an eyebrow at him. 

Her hand continued to tease him, rubbing circles over the top of his leg but never brushing against his groin. Celeborn was thankful for his control and experience in dealing with a wife in a teasing mood. Glancing to the head of the table, he noticed Aragorn seemed a bit tense and squirming a bit. Glancing a bit between his wife and his granddaughter he sighed. The two were in league with one another. This would prove to be a trying evening; he needed to corner Aragorn later this evening to ask if there were any secluded areas in the City. 

By the time, it was time for dessert both men were very close to the limit of their restraint. Arwen had unabashedly begun stroking Aragorn through the bulge in his pants. Still a bit nervous about the increasing intimacy between them she dared not move under the waistband of his breeches. Aragorn was glad for that, as he did not think his control would hold it if she would continue with that action. He found this very pleasurable but would rather continue in a bit more private environment. He risked a glance towards the other elf suffering from the teasing of his wife. He sympathized; perhaps the Lord could give him some help as how to deal with women in moments like these. Aragorn bit his lip hard when Arwen changed from stroking to giving good squeezes as well. 

The Lady of Lórien however had no such problems as not daring to move below clothing for a more intimate contact and proceeded to do just that. Slowly but surely, her hand crept under his waistband to cup his hardened manhood fully into her hand. Celeborn could do nothing except whimper softly and close his eyes shortly. He decided for a little payback and proceeded to send his feelings of desire through their bond to his wife. Now it was she who let out a little whimper and she responded by squeezing him a bit causing another round of feelings to assault her. Since dinner would end soon she ceased in his torment. There would be time to play some more later on with the dancing.

Celeborn was thankful when dinner would end and he could escape this delicious torture. Elrond kept sending him suspicious looks and he did not need his son in law to find just what ailment he was suffering from. It would surely cause both the Lord's eyebrows to rise. Not to mention the shock other elves would endure if they found out what their esteemed Lady had been doing during dinner. No, it would not do for Elrond to find out, he would have to tell at least someone about this and that person would likely be the seneschal Glorfindel. That would not be that horrible but the golden-haired elf-Lord had a habit of blabbering around these things for a chance to embarrass the Lord of Lórien. Celeborn did not think Glorfindel had quite forgiven him for his latest stunt when he visited Imladris. The elf had smelled so horrible from an incident with a skunk one-needed clothespins for their noses to be able to bear being around his presence. He might be called Celeborn the Wise by the elves but when possible he loved to indulge in not so wise pranks. Something he had quite often engaged in, in his youth and had never fully outgrown, not even Galadriel could make him quit these practical jokes. The elf-lord grinned to himself; it was one quality their grandchildren Elladan and Elrohir had inherited from him. In addition, the twins seemed to find Glorfindel a perfect target for their jokes as well. 

A bell sounded, signalling the end to the banquet. Simultaneously two hands stopped their caressing and reappeared above the table. The two males let out a sigh of relief, they had a temporary break from all this. They had no doubts their wives would continue with their teasing when the dancing commenced. At least Aragorn had the advantage of being able to depart this feast soon as it was his and Arwen's wedding eve. Celeborn however had to wait until propriety allowed him and his wife to escape. He did have one advantage over the King, and that was that the elf had more experience in dealing with a teasing wife, Aragorn had none.  
With some luck, the both of them would be able to get through this evening without any major embarrassments.

After the banquet had ended the group moved towards the courtyard where the feast would continue. Near the White Tree of Gondor were set a table with seats for the King and Queen and some of their guests. People were already enjoying themselves and wine flowed freely when the other guests joined in. Aragorn and Arwen immediately took to dancing and disappeared in the crowd. 

Galadriel and Celeborn also disappeared into the crowd dancing. All throughout their dancing Galadriel had kept up her subtle teasing. Occasionally she would press her body closer to his or brush up against him. She fleetingly kissed him on times as well, she kept them feather light and to fast for him to try to deepen the kiss.

The dancing had commenced and every elf, man, hobbit, or dwarf was enjoying himself or herself. Wine and beer flowed freely and there were sure to be some hangovers in the following morning. Aragorn and Arwen had many dances together and were taking a temporary break. The king was still very aroused by his wife's attentions. All throughout their dancing she kept brushing up to him, occasionally playfully kiss his neck, or nibble on his ear. It took some great effort not to sweep her of her feet and move to some place more quiet and private. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Aragorn watched the people celebrating. As usual, Gimli and Legolas were arguing over something. He could spot the dwarf suddenly stomping off; Legolas must have won whatever discussion the two were holding. The blond Prince was moving towards him.

"Ah my friends, and how are you enjoying the festivities"

"Well enough Legolas. Have you danced with every maiden here yet?" Aragorn teasingly asked his friend.

The Prince laughingly replied. "Nay, I have not for I have yet to dance with the fair Lady Evenstar."

"Then I will have to remedy that! Shall we?" With that, Arwen stood up from her seat and held out her arm for Legolas to escort her to the dancing. 

Aragorn watched the two elves move onto the dance floor and begin their dance. The King took his time overlooking the gathered crowd enjoying the festivities, the hobbits were enjoying the wine, Gimli was speaking totally enamoured with the Lady Galadriel. Now where was the Lord Celeborn? The silver-haired elf had hardly left his wife's side. Suddenly he heard a noise beside him, the elf in question was standing next to him. Aragorn had been to far away to notice anything around him, with one last look at the Mirkwood elf and his wife twirling gaily around the dance floor, he turned his attention to the elf.

"Can I help you, my Lord?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. I am sure you have noticed our wives seem to be in a rather teasing mood this evening?" 

The King nodded and waited for the Lord to continue.

"Since you know this city better then I, is there aah private spot somewhere? Someplace that would ensure no-one would be able to disturb me and my wife?"

"Hmm, I think I have just the spot. It is an enclosed garden just outside the city walls. It has one entrance and that is through an underground-tunnel. Only I know of its existence so one can be rest assured of complete privacy." Aragorn told him.

"Good, now do you think you can arrange the following for me" Celeborn and Aragorn proceeded to plan the details that would make this little surprise for the Lord's wife possible. 

Late in the evening when the stars shone bright in the sky and the Star of Eärendil came to its high point above the city did the King Elessar stand up from his seat and asked the gathered crowd to quiet. "My dear friends! My wife and I have greatly enjoyed these festivities but alas I fear we must leave you now to pursue our own interests!"

"I bid you all goodnight, please feel free to continue feasting after we've gone. This night is meant for dancing and merriment!"

With that, the King stepped down and escorted his wife away from the resuming festivities. But before they got very far, the remaining members of the Fellowship cornered the two. Frodo stepped forward and handed Aragorn a wrapped gift.

"What is this?"

"A gift from all of us." Came from Gandalf. "Consider it a wedding gift of sort."

"My friends, you did not have to do this." 

"Just open it already!" The two hobbits were clearly excited over it if the manner of their impatient movements were any indication.

Aragorn carefully peeled away the wrapping to reveal a brown leather bound book. In gold engraved lettering on the front read: _'The Adventures of the Fellowship of the Ring'_. At the top, the words were written in Westron but at the bottom, the title could be read in elvish. In the middle was carefully engraved an image of the Ring with the weapon of Gondor behind it. Showing the two sides of their quest, destruction of the One Ring and the reclaiming of Kingship over Gondor and Arnor by Aragorn.

He opened the book to the first page where a little introduction was written by Bilbo. On the next page were messages for them left by each member of the Fellowship. Following this was written down the tale of their adventure with descriptions of persons they had met and the places visited in the neat script of Frodo. As the tale, the ended script turned to that of Gandalf. 'Our tales have ended here. Your own tale is just beginning, together.' Another note was written in elvish at the bottom, Arwen recognized it as the script of her father and peered over her husband's arm to read what her father could have possibly written for them.

_'My son, my heart sings with joy to see you embrace your destiny. You have truly lived up to the name of Estel, you are the Hope of Men. I am very proud of you and wish you and Arwen all the prosperity in Middle-Earth. And do not forget that though this parting between me and Arwen will bring me bitterness I still love you as my own son. Do not forget that.Namarië,'_ Following this message were several blank pages waiting to be filled.

Arwen hugged her husband after reading this message, they thanked their friends, and at last, the two could move off to their rooms for that final union.

The feast was still going strong after the King and Queen had left, Celeborn and Galadriel engaged in several more dances before they too took their leave of the feast. He escorted his wife to a secluded area where he bound Galadriel's eyes with a blindfold.

"Meleth nîn, what have you planned for me?"

"Just a little something, do not trouble yourself with trying to figure it out."

"I am curious you know, apparently this little something is big enough to cause you to hide your thoughts from me."

He chuckled, "alas, true. Now no more questions, everything will be revealed in due time. Come, I shall guide you whilst you are blindfolded for the time-being."

With some help and directions from Aragorn, Celeborn found the secret passage that would lead him and his wife to a private and hidden garden just outside the city walls. A servant had lit the path with some torches and had made some other preparations for them.

He carefully guided his blindfolded wife through the narrow passage, taking care she didn't bump into anything. At long last he found the door connected to the outside world. Pressing the lever the door opened and the night's sky was revealed. 

He let out a small gasp of wonder, he had not been here before. Aragorn had only pointed out to the elf-lord this would be private place hidden from the knowledge of others and very beautiful. Celeborn certainly had to agree with that as he took in the view.

"Where have you brought me herven?" came the voice from his curious wife.

"Someplace very beautiful, hervess. You will have to contain that curiosity of yours a bit longer," he told her grinning slightly.

It was a beautiful garden completely closed off by the city wall and the surrounding mountains. A small waterfall ended in a lake, which flowed into a stream. Which fed the entire garden water. He detected another little pond farther back with water lilies floating in it and the sound of croaking frogs from the pond reached his ears. A path leading from the door they had come through curved between the trees and disappeared from his view. He noticed that in one tree a tree house had been built. Not quite like the telain in Lothlórien he was used to. He wondered who had built it, obviously quite some time ago since it was now partially hidden from view by overhanging vines and branches. He had to ask the king about it one of these days. Some mushrooms grew at the bottom of the tree and he had to think of how long or rather how short these would last if the hobbits ever got wind of them. 

Finishing his sweep of the garden he took his wife's hand and led her to the middle of a little glade with wondrous view of the waterfall. 

"Wait here, meleth-nîn. I need to gather a few things," he whispered into her ear. With a kiss against her cheek he moved away to the small gazebo that had earlier been hidden from his view. Inside he picked up the blanket and the food basket and walked back to where Galadriel was still standing. She was trying to pick up as many sounds as possible, trying to figure out where they were. He had blocked his mind from her, ensuring she would not be able to see the images of this place in his mind. It was a skill taught to him by the Lady Melian and it came in handy sometimes. He also knew it agitated her being kept in the dark but it added a certain excitement.

Galadriel could not see a thing through her silk blindfold. Still trying to find out where she was she focused on the sounds around her. She could hear water running, nightingales singing and she even detected the soft screeching of the baby chicks of an owl-mother, waiting for her to bring them worms to feed their hungry mouths. She also heard the sounds of her husband rummaging around somewhere. She concluded they were somewhere outside, well away from the city as she could not detect any sounds coming from the still un-going feast that had continued on even after the newly wedded couple had bid their farewell for some private celebration. Reaching out with her mind to that of her husband, she found all his thoughts blocked to her probing. This induced a feeling of helplessness in her, a feeling she did not like. As the powerful Lady of Lórien she saw all and knew all, but here now she was no longer that powerful Lady but a woman waiting for what her lover had planned for her. 

Placing the gathered items down again near his wife, he began setting everything ready. Spreading out the blanket and setting out some of the wonderful food the cooks had prepared. A special dessert of strawberries and cream was set aside for after dinner. He had plans for those berries and cream involving his wife. 

Standing up he discarded his over-robes, heavily embroidered tunic and boots. Only still clad in his breeches and shirt he took the few steps to his wife and led her to the blanket, moving her in a sitting position. Kneeling he placed himself behind her before slowly loosening the blindfold.

"Keep your eyes closed for a bit, bain hiril nîn," he breathed into her ear.

Removing the blindfold completely, Celeborn moved from his spot behind her to a spot next to her from where he could see her eyes when she would open them.

"And now you can open your eyes."

Galadriel opened her eyes and let them sweep over this beautiful lush garden her husband had brought her to. 

"It is breathtaking," it came out as a soft whisper but he had heard anyway due to sharp elven hearing.

"This is why I could not sense all your thoughts at all this evening," the Lady breathed her comment, still taking in her surroundings.

"That would be correct, my Lady. I had wanted it to be a surprise and I could not do that with you sensing my each and every thought." 

"Wise thinking of you and very scheming, how much help had you in getting this together on such short notice?" 

A little twinkle of mirth appeared in his eyes when speaking of how he eluded any suspicion from his wife. He answered her question grinningly.

"Not much, our dear grandson-in law pointed this garden out to me as a perfect location for a private," he pause a bit, not sure of the next word to use,"encounter." A trusted and loyal servant to the king has made the necessary arrangements. No one else knows of this and so people won't come looking. The only who might know is Aragorn and I doubt they will disturb him and Arwen on their wedding-night. The servant will keep quiet and disappear a bit out of sight. So unless Gandalf asks Gwaihir to scout the air and look for us we will not be disturbed." 

"Very well thought of, my wise Lord. Now I see we have some wine here. Will you pour some for me?"

Nodding, he picked up the bottle, uncorked it and poured them two glasses.

"Dorwinion wine, of a very good year I believe." Was the only comment he made.

Conversation ceased for a while as they enjoyed their wine and dinner. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of silverware hitting their porcelain plates. They had eaten a bit at the banquet earlier on, but not too much. He had only hinted she kept some room for a bit more private dinner. The only hint she had received the entire day. Galadriel was thankful for it now as Celeborn had the cooks prepare them a variety of their favourite dishes.

"And now we have a dessert of strawberries and cream.," he said, Giving her a knowing look. Strawberries were one of her favourite fruits. 

He picked one and simply ate it, enjoying the sweet taste. But Galadriel was in a teasing mood this day as was proved during the banquet. Picking up a strawberry, she dipped it into the cream and brought it slowly to her lips. ,sending a thought to her husband ensure she had his full attention. Bringing it fully to her lips, her tongue sneaked out and licked up some of the cream. She then sucked on the top of the strawberry before completely sucking it into her mouth. Oh yes, she had his attention. The bulge in his pants, which had softened again earlier, became quite noticeable again. Smiling alluringly she picked up another strawberry and repeated the same process. 

"They are very delicious, meleth nîn. Do you not want any?"

Snapping out of his daze he ate a few fruits, not really noticing the taste. She chuckled and dipped her finger into the cream swirling it around a bit before taking it back to her mouth.  
Galadriel ran her tongue over her upper lip before slowly taking the tip of her finger in her mouth and licking the cream off. Pushing her finger bit by bit into her mouth more she imitated some other certain movements. Tearing her eyes from his she noticed he began squirming a bit. She smiled; she was enjoying every minute of this. Right now it was her turn to be in control, in a short time he would probably reverse their situation and take control himself, as was his wont during intimate encounters. 

The third time she went for the cream she took his hand and swirled one of his fingers into the substance. Taking it to her lips again she slowly trailed her tongue on the underside of his finger. With her mental powers she projected desires of repeating this process with some other body part. Her effort was rewarded with a little whimper from him.

Celeborn's blue eyes darkened with desire, and his control snapped. No more of this teasing tonight. Leaning on one hand, he cupped her face with the other. He moved in for a kiss, just brushing his lips against hers before pressing them more fully against hers. With his tongue her traced her lips until she parted her mouth under his caresses. When she did their tongues met, engaging in a battle entirely their own.

For now still being the dominant one, she pushed him down on the blanket. Fingers tangling into his shining silver hair, she pulled him more fully into the passionate kiss. His hands trailed down from her shoulders to her waist to rest there. Eventually the need for air became too great and they had to part. Panting slightly, she breathlessly asked him: "More cream and strawberries?"

"Not now, later. Come here."

He tried pulling her more fully down next to him but she would have none of it, not yet anyway. Leaning down she engaged him in another passion-filled kiss before starting a path with her tongue away from his mouth. Her tongue trailed up his ear right to the tip which she sucked on. He moaned with pleasure. An elf's ear was very sensitive and of course being lovers for many millennia, she knew exactly how to arouse him best. She caressed the tip of his other ear with a free hand. 

Keeping him distracted with her work on his ear she used both hands on unbuttoning his shirt. Once opened she pushed the flaps aside baring his muscled torso. Muscles kept in good condition due to regular training rippled under her touch as she moved her hands over his chest in circles. Slowly but surely she worked down to his breeches. Skimming around the edge, but never straying below the belt, never any closer to the place where he was aching most.

Just then she completely moved away from him and left him lying there still in a daze. 

"Wha?"

A more coherent sentence was as of yet impossible. He looked quite the vision lying down, tunic open baring part of his muscled form. Lips swollen and red from their kisses, eyes dark and full of passion and desire., arousal straining against the confines of his pants. She let her eyes wonder over this image of him before voicing her command.

"Sit up," she practically ordered him.

He came to his senses as she repeated the question more forcefully a second time.

"Sit up,"

His only reaction was raising an eyebrow inquisitively at her tone. She sighed and conceded.  
"Will you sit up, please?" she repeated a third time in a tone much more to his liking.

This time he sat up and as she pushed the tunic from his shoulders, he shrugged out of it and discarded it somewhere to the side. He now turned the tables on her and kissed her before beginning his own path of teasing nips and kisses down her chin to one side of her neck. , pausing at the nape to gently bite and then soothe it with his talented tongue. She knew what his plan of attack was going to be, but she was enjoying the attention far too much to really care or do anything about it. Head tilting to the side to give him better access, she closed her eyes in pleasure of the feelings he was evoking in her.  
  
He began unlacing the back of her dress, and slowly drew it down her shoulders, past her firm breasts only to get it bunched up around the waist. Celeborn moved his mouth from the spot on the nape of her neck and following her collarbone moved slowly down to the valley in between her breasts. He dallied there for a bit, deciding which one of the twin globes would get his attention first. Lifting his head he looked at her face. She scowled a bit that he had stopped.

"I am having a little problem here. Which breast to give attention to first. Both look so very desirable." 

She solved his problem by wordlessly pushing his head to one of them randomly. She did not care as long as he did not stop again. Else she would show him what the definition of a real problem was. The breast in question turned out to be the right one and he trailed his nipping path first to the underside of her breast, moving tantalizingly slow in small decreasing circles to the hardened nipple. When he did latch on, she moaned out loud and leaning back on her arms, arched her back, pushing her breast more fully to his face and mouth. He grinned against her flesh and softly bit her nipple before soothing the inflicted hurt, making her cry out more. 

This time he attempted to push her down to the blanket she complied by stretching out her long shapely legs. He continued his exploration switching to her left breast. Once again beginning at the underside and trailing circles to the centre. Before sucking the nipple and as much breast as possible into his mouth. He suddenly released her flesh and blew a wave of cold air on the nipple. She shivered with pleasure from the contrast between his warm mouth and the cool air in response. Continuing his quest onwards he trailed down his path to her belly button. Picking up a strawberry, he used it to scoop some cream into her bellybutton making a path up her chest to the valley in between her breasts. Teasingly he licked all the cream off her, reducing the powerful elf lady to a quivering mass of pleasure, every nerve end on edge. 

People may think he bowed down to her every whim and will, but when alone he was in charge and she bowed to him if he so wanted. And Galadriel did so without complaint because in moments like this, no appearances of a strong leader were necessary. No image or reputation to uphold as the powerful far-seeing Lady of Light of their little realm of Lórien. She could simply be a woman very much desiring her lover's touch. Even after these long years their desire for unions of the flesh still ran high from time to time. More so now her departure from Middle-earth and separation from him would come soon. She would go to the West, but he would stay for love of the forest, their people and love for his family still remaining here. But he would join her one day; the thought of never seeing her again was unthinkable. She was weary and needed the healing only the lands of her birth in Aman could give her. 

Returning to her bellybutton with his lips, he moved his hands to the fabric still bunched around her hips. Tugging at it slightly, she lifted her hips and he removed the dress from her slender body, finally baring her completely to his gaze. He took a moment to take in this picture. Galadriel lay completely bared, breasts heaving due to small panting breaths, skin flushed golden from heat, head thrown back, her long golden hair flowing about her. Legs slightly parted, hips sometimes thrusting slightly from the ground, seeking relief from the heat pooling in her loins. His manhood tightened even more in his breeches if that was possible. Up till now he had pretty much ignored his own evident arousal but that was now becoming very hard to do.

"Celebornmelethron." She moaned, not liking the deprivation of his attention. He chuckled and continued his path south to the centre, down to her womanhood. Nipping softly at the top her thighs she opened her legs fully for him, and he nipped on both sides on her inner thighs, never going for the much wanted target in between. Her hands tangled in his silver hair trying to push his head closer to where she wanted it. He gave in to her and moved his tongue to her folds burying his tongue into her most sensitive part. She gasped loudly and arching her back, gripped his head tighter. 

Trying to push her towards that abyss of pleasure, he continued his licking, nipping and sucking on that little bud. It did not take long, feeling her thigh muscles clench under the grip of his hands on them, he redoubled his efforts. He was rewarded when with one more good lick she clenched her muscles extra strong, and came hard, moaning his name out into the night's air. 

He moved up her body that was occasionally still shuddering from the after-effects of her powerful orgasm. He lay down beside her, waiting for her to regain her breath. Recovering enough Galadriel moved over her husband, kissing him demandingly, desire was quickly mounting again. Her fingers fumbled for the laces of his breeches, undoing them in rapid tempo. He hissed when his erection sprang free from the confinements of his breeches, finally having a sort of relief. She paid no heed and swiftly drew the pants down and off.

At last they were both fully naked as Ilúvatar had made them. 

"Im aníra le, melethron" she whispered into his ear. Putting action by her words she grasped his manhood in her hand and softly squeezed. This time he was doing all the moaning. Spreading her legs he positioned himself in between them. Celeborn positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance and waited.

"Galadriel..." She looked into his eyes and their gazes locked as with a move of his hips, he entered her and sheathed himself to hilt inside her. Eyes still locked they moaned in unison, enjoying the sensation of being joined before he slowly started moving inside her. 

Their fëa reached out towards the other, sharing feelings of pleasure and heightening their own. Celeborn's thrusts sped up both working towards completion now, to that ultimate feeling of pure bliss. Galadriel locked her legs around his waist, drawing him in even deeper as they continued in this age-old dance, their rhythm perfectly attuned over the years. 

Her hands slid to his upper arms, gripping them tightly. Arching her back from time to time, she rhythmically clenched her inner muscles around his manhood, bringing both of them closer to the edge. 

His thrusts were becoming more desperate now, he sensed he was nearly there and he desired to take her with him. Celeborn slipped a hand down to her little bud and gave it a few flicks. She gasped, and still keeping their eyes locked they moved towards completion.

A few more thrusts. A few more clenches of her inner muscles on him and he went flying over the edge, moaning her name aloud into the air. Feeling his life-essence flow into her and the stimulation his fingers gave her made her come as well. Moaning his name, she went flying over that edge once more. 

He collapsed on top of her before rolling to his back, taking her with him. She moved to lie comfortably against his side, head resting on his chest.  
The night's air cooled their heated bodies as they tried to regain their breaths and slow racing heartbeats. 

"As much as I would love staying here, shall we move somewhere more comfortable for the night?" he asked her as he kissed the top her head, stroking her golden locks.

"Mmhhmm, I think you will have to carry me. I am spent for the time-being."

"Already? I am not even finished with you for this night." 

Celeborn moved from his comfortable spot and packed their stuff together. Plucking a last strawberry he offered it to her.

"Eat up, you will need you strength" 

Her witty comeback was cut off by a kiss before he swept her off the ground into his arms towards the tree house where a nice soft feather mattress was waiting to be used. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

bain hiril nîn: my beautiful Lady

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I would much appreciate it if you left a review! I would love to know what you readers think of this story.  



End file.
